


Two Knights of Westeros

by IAmNotALady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Braime - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, Endgame, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jaime Loves Brienne, post s8e4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotALady/pseuds/IAmNotALady
Summary: The story starts with the scene where Jaime leaves Brienne. The whole story will certainly not end the same as season 8 though cause they deserved so much better. It will follow the canon they presented to us until the point I believe it to be a pile of crap.





	1. Stay...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. I have no idea how to write but I decided to try. If this ends up well received by my fellow Braime lovers I will continue to develop the story and end it in the way we all deserved.

She could fight an army of dead and win but this was the fight she had lost. The fight both of them lost. The fight the world has lost the moment it convinced him he was nothing more than a Kingslayer and an Oathbreaker, a Man without Honor, for it will always be deprived of something so truthful and pure as their love for each other.  
She wanted to punch him, to blame him, curse him, hate him. If she could cut his memory out from her heart and soul she would. But an idea that she gave him love he had never known before, even if just for a little while, and helped heal at least one of his deep cut scars comforted her and she knew deep down if she lived a thousand lives, she would give him first her respect, then her trust followed by innocent love and at last the only thing she would have left-her body in each and every one of those lives.

Jaime was staring at his feet not being able to look at those stunning sapphire blue eyes that pierced his soul which he thought he had lost many years ago by carrying the burden of countless secrets and oaths to his king and his family. During those long cold nights in Winterfell that they spent together, Brienne has planted, in whatever there was left of his depleted soul, a seed of possible redemption. If only gods, of whose existence he still was not completely sure of, would not gamble with people’s faiths by running the world so full of pain and injustice. If only there was a place in it where an old knight with only one hand who broke every possible oath and the truest Lady Knight of Westeros who kept all of hers, even the impossible ones, could hide together till the end of times.  
He gathered the last crumbs of his fleeting courage and finally looked up. Once, what seemed a several lifetimes ago, he thought she, in that certain light, could almost be beautiful. Tonight, in this silver moonlight she WAS the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, for all those hidden reasons the world was not able to see or understand. But she made him privileged by showing her beauty to him. The beauty that always simmered at her surface in front of him, if only he dared to look deeper into it and discover it sooner. She showed him her true self that had been protected by high walls built because of depreciation she had been experiencing for all her lifetime, the walls around her deepest desires and fears, that only Jaime managed to make crumble and fall.  
Jaime immediately spotted new depths in her eyes, bottomless dark abyss of sorrow he knew he was responsible of. Another act that went right on the list of his unredeemable deeds, he thought.

She cupped his face with her long thin fingers firmly but at the same time more gentle than ever before. He reached for her hands that were shaking in a hardly noticeable way because of cold. She was always trying to stay strong, even now. He stroke one of them with his thumb instinctively and almost unconsciously, like he was trying to, by that simple short lived touch, tell her everything he didn’t manage to put into words because the spiky waves of pain running through all his being paralyzed him. 

With tears chasing one another down her cheeks, she was the first to speak. “You are not like your sister- you are better than her. You are a good man, you don’t need to die with her.” Those worlds, that he knew were coming from the deepest part of her heart, because she truly believed in them, sent a gut wrenching feeling through his body.  
When he finally managed to make his tongue and mind cooperate, it took all his strength, that he didn’t have much left of to start with, and he mumbled the words, in his cracking voice, that were at the same time the only truth he had ever known and his final verdict that sentenced him to death. “You think I am a good man?” He asked. “I pushed a boy out of the tower window, crippled him for life- for Cersei. I strangled my cousin with my own hands- for Cersei. I would have murdered every man, woman and child in Riverrun- for Cersei. She is hateful and so am I.”

She understood the words he was saying to her far better than he understood them himself. He thought of himself as a bad man with no place in this world who only deserved death and nothing more. And that hurt her heart more than the fact that he wanted to sneak out in this cold dark night and leave her without saying a word.  
She wanted to shout all his good deeds he could not see himself from the top of her lungs. How he saved a million innocent lives by running a blade through the back of his king and never told the world the truth about it. How he lost his sword hand only to save her from men trying to force themselves on her. How he recklessly jumped into that bear pit and saved her life, again. How he kept his oath to Catelyn Stark even after she was already dead. How he took Riverrun without unnecessary bloodshed. How he rode north all by himself and fought bravely for the living, because he wanted to keep his promise.  
She wanted to beg him to break that enchanted circle that life so cruelly captured him into and made him spin in, while he was desperately trying to break free from it. But she knew it was too late for that, she was out of time. She knew him well, true Jaime Lannister, possibly better than anyone. Brienne saw the darkness in these green eyes that showed her he reached the point of no return.  
So the only thing she managed to spit out while her tears were suffocating her words before they even managed to leave her throat and roll on her tongue was: “Stay. Stay with me, please. Stay.” Her final plea for mercy for both of them.

Every tear rolling down her pale face felt like another nail in the coffin of his heart. But he had to leave because his could not allow his rotten existence spoiling her pure innocent one anymore. He had done enough already to make this terrible world even worse. So he straddled his horse and rode through the Winterfell gates into the night with no such bravery to turn around and give her the final look, for he felt it would shatter him into a million pieces. 

Brienne was standing there in her gown forgetting how cold it was, crying her heart out for the only man she had loved, for a good man the world was about to lose soon, as she watched the night slowly swallowing his silhouette deeper into the distance.


	2. In need of a miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime needs a miracle to redeem himself. What if he has already found it?

Jaime was riding for days. Every mile further away from Winterfell was a mile further away from the best right in a million wrongs of his. A mile further away from Brienne of Tarth, the woman who saved him so many times in so many ways.  
He wanted to kill that horse for moving so quickly. But it wasn’t poor animal’s fault. It was his own fault that he didn’t deserve her. He made choices in his past that made difficult for him to look at his own reflection in the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He thought his reflection in those eyes is only making their innocence blurred with his immortality. 

He stopped to rest for a while and warm up by the fire he started . He was not a young Golden Lion anymore bursting with strength. Those days are long gone. But he did not mourn over them, he mourned over the days he will never have.  
If gods would only flip a coin and bless him with mercy of giving him another chance to start his life from the beggining again, he would do it completely different this time. He noticed he was thinking about gods way too often for someone who didn’t even believe in them.  
But it was the only way in which he could see himself as a redeemable. He needed a miracle for his redemption to happen and not a single one was in sight. Except maybe her. She could have been his miracle.

While he was starring at fire, a thought that all this time he hadn’t been living the life that was truly his crossed his mind and brought sad reality to the surface. Everything around him had been consuming him just like the fire was consuming the wood. Slowly burning, it was devouring wood for the sake of it’s own existence leaving no signs of wood other than ashes that could so easily be carried away by the slightest wind blow.

All his life everything around him was devouring his being. His oaths that were so many and constantly in conflict with one another. His father whose expectations he couldn’t have ever met. His sister who was swirling him around her finger like a toy for her own selfish interests and amusement. Especially his sister. 

What if.... oh, it was a silly thought, but.... What if once in his life he would do something for himself? Something he truly wanted. Not something that was expected of him. Not something that was pushed upon him only because his heart was too naive to break free from a vicious circle he was spinning in for years. 

He straddled the horse again and changed his direction. He was riding back to Winterfell.


	3. A Knock on the Door

Brienne finally finished her long day. She stepped into her chambers and slowly closed the doors behind her.  
She was all by herself, in her private little shelter where she could hide away from the world and finally let her tears fall down. It was hard keeping them in the corners of her tired eyes all day long. They were like a burden reminding her she needed to stay strong, yet somehow, for the first time in her life, she could not.

She put more wood on the fire. “How diligent of you”- a memory roamed through her mind, in a familiar voice. “Oh, piss off!”- she thought again.

She looked at the piece of bread and a bowl of soup waiting for her at the table. Brienne preferred eating in her room these days avoiding all the whispers in the Great Hall, of how the Kingslayer laid with her but still went down south to return to his sister. She was not really hungry. She, once again, skipped dinner, and decided to get ready for bed.  
The animal skins in it were still smelling of Jaime and for a moment or two before the sleep would close her eyes, her desire and a half asleep mind would make it look like she could almost feel him again, beside her. Those were her favourite moments of the day since he had left, the only bearable ones, no matter how tricking.

She took all her clothes off and tucked herself under the skins. On the side of the bed where once was Jaime, now was just painful emptiness. She moved closer to that spot, closed her eyes and slowly inhaled the scent of sweat, leather and the man who she desperately needed to hug but knew he was out of her arm reach forever. Not out of her heart, however. Sometimes it seemed to her, as the days were passing by, that the memory of him only dug a deeper and deeper secret hideaway in her heart, and it is never going to leave, as long as she lives.

Brienne was half awake half asleep, finally reaching the moment of feeling like hugging Jaime again, in her almost delusional state, when she heard a knock on her doors. She silently hissed and swore, wanting to punch whoever it was in front of her room for interruption .  
A moment or two later, once being fully awake, she thought it must be something very important at this hour. She put her rope on as fast as possible and opened the doors.  
In front of her, with those beautiful mesmerizing green eyes and an almost godly like body, was standing Jaime.


	4. Speak, Jaime Lannister!

Jaime somehow managed to sneak past the guards to Brienne’s chambers, with a little bit of help from Podrick who was taking duty of patrolling that night.

When the squire spotted him, he opened the mouth in surprise but did not say a word. He did not even have to. Jaime could see all the anger that was growing almost into hatred that Podrick Payne obviously developed for him after his Lady was left alone in tears.  
Before Pod managed to sway a fist towards his face, Jaime mumbled a few disconnected words, that could hardly be considered coherent sentences: “Please, Podrick. I... Terrible mistake. Need to see Brienne. Please. Help me. Please,” he whispered. 

The loyal lad thought for a second. There was something in Jaime’s eyes he couldn’t exactly explain, but he interpreted it as the right reason to help him.  
He figured his dear Ser Brienne could not possibly feel any worse then she already did, even if his decision to let Ser Jaime near her proves to be wrong . He could see all the joy of life drawn away from her eyes and he could hear none in her voice, although she was trying hard not to show it to anyone while making her daily duties of serving Lady Sansa a priority.  
If that cunt was about to do anything that would harm her, she was perfectly capable of defending herself and cutting his other hand off, if she wanted to, so that made him even more confident about what he was doing.

Jaime knocked on Brienne’s doors and waited for a moment or two. He had no idea what to say to her when she finally lets him in. If she lets him in. He thought about not saying anything and simply falling down to his knees begging for forgiveness. It might have worked with any other lady in Westeros, but this was Lady Brienne, not a typical lady by any means. This was Ser Brienne, actually.  
He knew she would probably use that moment of him exposing his body in a vulnerable position, and knock him out. Or maybe even chop his head off, who knows. When she finally opened the doors his mouth opened and he gasped but managed to say nothing. 

Brienne thought for a moment or two that she must be dreaming but when she felt his scent filling up her nostrils by every breath she was talking in, because he was standing so close to her, she could only move two steps aside and let him in. More of an instinct than a conscious, willing move.

He silently closed the doors behind them. Then all of the sudden Jaime could feel fire burning on his left cheek under the familiar calloused fingertips.  
Brienne slapped him.  
He grabbed her hand that was still touching his cheek and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Brienne pulled her hand away out of his and Jaime spotted a single tear hitting her cheek before rolling down to the corner of her lips. He made another step towards her, leaned in and gently kissed that very same spot where the tear settled.  
She pushed his chest with both of her strong arms trying to push him away . But not really, he knew better than that. If she really wanted to get rid of his closeness, she could have easily done it. So he interpreted it as a tiny sign of hope that was more than enough for him to gather courage and lock their lips together.

For a few long moments Brienne did not move but then she firmly took him by his shoulders and hissed through her teeth: “Ser Jaime, move away!”. So they were back to the titles again... And her voice was so emotionless and cold that it made his body shiver like he was outside in the cold.  
“Speak, Jaime Lannister , if there is anything you have to say before I turn you in to Lady Sansa.”


	5. Nothing is more hateful than failing to protect the one you love

“I... I thought I had to die with her. There were so many terrible deeds I committed for her, and because of her. Cersei had been consuming my soul for years, until there was almost nothing left of it. But you, Brienne... Every time I was with you, you recovered the part of it,” Jaime was whispering, looking at the sapphire blue eyes.

“It is Ser Brienne. Please address a knight properly. Or she consumed your manners too, and there is nothing left of it either?”, Brienne said coldly. 

If it was a different situation, it would make him smirk for he could feel a grain of jealousy in that statement, no matter how cold and distant she was trying to be. But smiling now or calling her out for it would only make her explode with anger, so, for once, he decided to shut his mouth. In contrary, she would shut it herself. 

He decided to play by her rules. “Very well. Ser Brienne... Please allow me to elaborate the wrongs I did to you and apologize for it.” This is where he sneaked in a cheeky grin. Despite the seriousness of the situation he was in, he just couldn’t help it. It was so fun to tease her ever since he first saw her. Throughout the years of knowing each other, all the insults and provocations were almost like a foreplay building up to the moment where both of them, with a bit of help of Dornish red, finally gave in and let their acts speak of their true feelings, rather than words.  
“I did many wrongs in my life. But leaving you here in the cold crying was one of the worst of them all. You have saved me from a terrible man I was about to become if I had never met you. I want to make this right. For once in my life, I want to make anything right. So damn it, wench, please allow me to do so.”  
“Words are wind, Jaime Lannister. It is easy to roll the words on your tongue and say whatever the world would like to hear, but it is our acts that really matter.”  
“I know, Brienne... pardon me, Ser Br-...”  
“Shut your mouth for once, Lannister! And just listen. I know why you rode away from me that night. You believed you were a terrible man who deserved death along with your poisonous sister. You believed you did no good in this world. And you did not believe in what I saw in you. If you did, trust me... you would never see yourself as unworthy. From the moment you told me the story of the Mad King in that bath in Harrenhal I started admiring you. Then you returned for me and jumped into the bear pit for me.... that is when my eyes opened to see true you. You were right you know, and gods help me because I know I will regret saying this sooner or later, but it is indeed true that there are no men like you. Only you. “  
His eyes were watering. For the first time he could feel someone genuinely seeing any good in him, beside Tyrion, and it was mending his whole being. He knew her words, for she was having such a hard time expressing her feelings with them - she much preferred acts, were true.

After a few moments of loud silence, Brienne wiped away tears from the corner of her eyes with her fingers and started speaking again: “Nothing is more hateful than failing to protect the one you love. And when you left I felt like I failed to protect you. Protect you from Cersei, from this unjust world, from yourself.”

He took 2 steps forward and now he was standing so close that she could feel the air he was exhaling on her face.  
“Nothing is more hateful than failing to protect the one you LOVE,” Jaime repeated her words, emphasizing the one that was still ringing the loudest in his head. “Does this mean what I think it means, Ser Brienne?” Now he could not hide a teasing smile curling up the corners of his lips.  
Brienne rolled her eyes, her pale cheeks blushed and she spoke calmly and softly , with warmer voice than he had ever heard her speak before:  
“Of course it does. It has been that way since Harrenhal.”  
“I love you too, Brienne”, Jaime whispered against her lips and kissed her. This time she was not trying to stop him but she kissed him back.


	6. Home

Tomorrow they will have to face Lady Sansa. She was not too fond of Jaime when he first appeared in Winterfell, and she will probably be even less thrilled that he is back now, after the act of leaving her sworn sword for his sister, who was Sansa’s least favorite person in all Westeros. 

Lady Sansa did not seem too surprised when Brienne informed her that Jaime was gone. She spared her knight of I-told-you-sos because she did not want to hurt her any more, but Brienne could tell what she was thinking. She despised Jaime, or Kingslayer- like all the people up in the North still called him. Even more so, after it seemed like he once again betrayed every moral standard. 

Brienne wished other people could see the good in Jaime, the way she saw it. But she could not blame them, not really. Although deep down in her heart she knew why he had left, a ghost of doubt would visit her sometimes while she was crying herself to sleep alone in her room. Then the next morning she would get herself together and reason herself. She knew who he really was. Even if he did not know himself. Even if Lady Sansa did not know, or anyone in Winterfell. Probably no one in Westeros either, for that matter. 

She had the hardest battle in her life awaiting for her- to convince the world who her Jaime truly was, but she could leave that task for the morning. Now she just wanted to enjoy the happiness for seeing him and feeling him again by her side. The kind of happiness she thought she could never experience again, not without him. She wanted to soak in every moment of this immeasurable gift that life presented her with.

 

Jaime kissed Brienne’s lips like he was breathing in air after being under water for too long. With each of the kisses he could feel like he was filling up with life, being more and more alive. Finally living the life in which he mattered. His decisions made were for himself, out of his heart, finally. If there was any string left still tying him to Cersei’s cruel manipulation, it was cut off in these moments, settings him free. 

She was kissing him back with the same passion and it made his heart dance. He could not feel any restraint from her, she was not holding back. She was not judging him. Not questioning him. Not consuming him from the inside like his sister lover used to for way too long. She was not thieving from him, she was both giving and taking in the same measure, and he felt the same. They were two equals melting into one complete unity. Cohesion of their souls was too precious for this world and he decided he would defend it from anything and anyone, no matter what it takes.

Brienne could feel Jaime spinning her around and finally taking her to the edge of the bed. He separated his lips from hers and she cried out a sound of protest for being separated from him, even if just for a very short moment. He skillfully, with a single move of his good hand slid down her gown and laid her gently in bed on top of the soft and warm animal skins. He gave her a stare full of admiration, smiled warmly and pulled his body on top of hers. 

Both of them were running hands all over each other, that was stirring up the fire burning in both of them. 

Brienne somehow managed to take his clothes off in the synchronized dance of their moves and could feel his smooth warm skin pressed against her own. She could smell the scent of his body vividly again, the same familiar scent she tried to inhale from the skins in her bed every night before falling asleep. Her eyes watered and tears gathered in the corners but she did not want to hold them back, she did not even try. There was no need to pretend in front of him, so she let them roam freely down her cheeks rosy from passion.

“Brienne, love, are you alright? Have I hurt you somehow? We can stop, we don’t even have to do anything. It will be enough to just hold you, I swear.... Please stop crying. I will do whatever you prefer, my la-“

“You Lannisters really rarely shut up”, Brienne said in her teasing voice, pretending she was irritated by him, rolling her eyes.  
“I would prefer you shutting you mouth and getting your lips back to mine. Don’t you dare to stop, you arse! I am crying because I am too happy. Women’s things, you would not understand. I guess there is a woman hiding under this mask of mine, afterall!”, she laughed pulling him closer.

“All woman! My woman”, Jaime responded.  
He could feel his hard manhood against her inner thighs pulsating and practically begging to slip inside her but he wanted to make sure she was ready for him. He slid his hand between their bodies while kissing her neck. There was no doubt about it, her body was begging for the same. He teased her a bit with his fingers, then adjusted himself and slowly slipped in.

Brienne cried out a soft sound of pleasure which sent tingling sensation of pleasure all over his body.  
Their bodies were moving like one, one offering indescribable waves of pleasure to the other. Their breathing was getting heavier, bodies sweatier and rhythm faster until loud sounds of exploding pleasure left both of their throats, first Brienne’s, followed almost immediately by Jaime’s.

Jaime collapsed on top of her body holding her even closer and not intending to ever let her go. She hugged him tighter with the same intentions running through her mind. 

Despite both being so far away from the places in the world that they once called homes, in that night they found a new, rebuilt home in one another.


	7. Facing the inevitable

The first rays of the morning sun were penetrating through a small window of Brienne’s room.  
When she opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in Jaime arms she looked up to find his face. He was already awake, and smiled gently when the green and the sapphire blue eyes met.  
“Good morning, My Lady”, Jaime whispered, his voice still being raspy from sleep.  
She could get used to this, being called a lady by him. Jaime kissed her forehead and ran his hand down her spine. He lifted her chin up with his fingers, bringing her lips to his. Their tongues started to swirl, each exploring the insides of the mouth of another. As much as Brienne never wanted to stop and just stay in this moment forever, hidden away from reality, she knew there was a task in front of her that she should not delay. 

“I should probably get up and go to Lady Sansa to tell her you are back,” Brienne replied, her facial expression getting serious, almost worried.  
“Or you can wait just a bit longer before you do”, Jaime suggested playfully.  
“I don’t think it would be fair to keep it a secret for a moment longer than necessary. Afterall, Lady was always good to me and...”  
“Lady Brienne, always so honorable “, Jaime teased. “She will probably want my head on a stick. She is a wolf afterall, but the lion does not intend to fall without a fight, I promise you.”

“Jaime... just try not to talk when completely unnecessary, like you ALWAYS do, and I will do my best to vouch for you”, Brienne was suggesting while pulling out of his arms and bed, putting the clothes on.  
“You truly are my knight in shining armor”, Jaime winked at her when she turned back giving him the final look before exiting the room and closing the doors behind her.  
He tried not to look worried but he knew he had been testing his luck many times already with the Starks and that same luck could easily turn its back on him this time. 

***  
Brienne took a deep breath and knocked on Lady Sansa’s doors.  
“Come in”, she heard from the other side, so she stepped in.  
“Lady Brienne, what brings you here so early in the morning?” Sansa asked very much surprised. “Are you alright ?”  
“My apologies, my lady, but there is something very important I need to inform you of.” Brienne looked down at her feet not wanting to meet Sansa’s eyes when she hears the news. “Ser Jaime returned to Winterfell.”  
“What? When? Where is he now?”, Sansa kept spitting out questions angrily.  
“Last night, my lady. He is in my room”, Brienne was still looking down at her feet, her cheeks getting red.  
“Last night, you say? And it took you this long to tell me? Brienne, I have never doubted you but when this man is around, you make some foolish decisions.”  
Good point, Brienne though.  
“We need to call the guards immediately, to make sure he doesn’t do anything bad to any of my men, or family.”  
“I assure you he is not up to that, my lady“, Brienne tried to convince Sansa. “I vouch for him, he is a good man.”  
“Like you had already vouched for him once and then he proved us all you were wrong?”  
Hearing disappointment in Sansa’s voice hurt Brienne. She did not respond because she knew in a way Sansa was right. She did not know real Jaime and it was really easy to make such a conclusion considering the situation. She was dealing with the feeling of failure in her duties towards her as her sworn sword once Jaime left, but she never regretted vouching for him and she would do it all again. In front of the whole world to see, if needed, she would stand and try to make them see who Jaime truly was.  
“Please, my lady, just listen to what he has to say”, Brienne pleaded finally looking up and meeting Sansa’s eyes with hers.  
“Alright. But I do not guarantee you I will not execute him for treason this time.”  
Sansa called two guards standing if front of her chambers and ordered them to bring Kingslayer to her.


	8. He will always he hers

Jaime entered the room with two guards by his side. He was immediately pierced by Sansa Stark’s emerald eyes.  
He spotted his Lady Knight standing in front of Sansa and looking at the floor, barely lifting her eyes up when he came in through the doors.

“So here you are, Kingslayer”, Sansa stated coldly. “I should hang you and be done with it.”  
A wave of anxiety ran through his body from head to toes.  
He gathered his thoughts quickly. “I understand why you think that, My Lady”, he said quietly lightly bowing his head down. “But let me try to explain first.”  
He had no courage to give Brienne a look though he sensed she has stopped breathing for a few moments.  
“Your words are not of a big value, Lannister!” lady Stark exclaimed. “But out of respect I have for my sworn sword, I will let you speak. Go ahead.”  
And there it was. Brienne of Tarth saving him, directly or indirectly, one more time.

“I know you have a lousy experience with my family house. Trust me, my experience doesn’t differ that much from yours. But I came to realization that for the first time in my life I can, despise being a Lannister, and loyal to my family, do something for myself. And what I want to do for myself is.... stay with Lady Brienne.”

“Why do you want to do that, Kingslayer? To kill her in her sleep? Because I am certain you could not defeat her with only one good hand if it was a fair fight, and get easy access to chop my head off? Just like your family did to my father....” 

Jaime could hear all the hatred and disgust in her voice.  
“I assure you, that is not the reason, lady Sansa.”  
“What is the reason then, Ser Jaime?” Sansa hissed through her teeth.  
He looked towards Brienne and the words that were coming right from the bottom of his heart made their way to roll on his tongue even before he was able to realize what he was about to say.  
“I love lady Brienne. That is the only reason I can give you. I truly love her. She has saved me so many times, and I will never be able to thank her enough. I want to spend the time I have left in this world by her side. Please, allow me to do so, and I promise you won’t regret it. And neither will she.”  
The first act of him expressing affection for someone publicly. The first time he claimed someone as his own. He was never able to do it before. One more thing freeing his heart that was held as a hostage for such a long time. 

He turned his head towards Brienne who was looking at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and he spotted tears gathering in their corners. Then he turned his head back to Sansa waiting for her response.  
There were a few moments of silence. Nobody spoke. All three were hardly even breathing. It seemed like it lasted forever. Finally, Lady of Winterfell opened her mouth.

“During my time in King’s Landing your sister and a few others thought me to play a game and see through people’s intentions. This is the first statement coming from you that I don’t doubt. For whatever reason... I believe you, Jaime Lannister.”  
“Thank you, my lady”, Jaime whispered gratefully.  
“But don’t think this opportunity I granted you will come for free. Soon I might have a task for you. Just keep that in mind. And then it will be your turn to pay your debt. As Lannisters always do. Or at least as they like to brag about it. Do you understand that, ser Jaime?”  
“I do, my lady.”

Sansa slowly stood up and both Jaime and Brienne bowed their heads watching her leave the room.  
When they heard the doors closing behind her, they, without saying a word, jumped into each other’s arms.  
He could feel Brienne’s warm tears wetting his skin as she tucked her face in between his neck and his shoulder. He lifted her chin up and their eyes, both pairs watery, met.  
“What I said to Sansa.... it is all true”, he whispered placing tiny kisses up and down her jaw. When their lips met and she opened her mouth to his tongue, everything else in the world became meaningless. He couldn’t control himself and judging by her moans escaping her throat, neither could she. He started taking her clothes off and she didn’t even try to stop him. His honorable knight was letting down her guard in his presence and he loved it. A realization hit him- he was her. And he will always be hers.


End file.
